ben10thousandfandomcom-20200215-history
Mrs. Levin
Mrs. Levin (first name and maiden name unknown) is the mother of Kevin Levin, the ex-wife of Devin Levin, and the current wife of Harvey Hackett. She is currently living in Bellwood. Her husband Devin was killed by Ragnarok, she kept this knowledge from Kevin, but later revealed it to him in Vendetta after Raganarok broke into their house searching for his ships key while Kevin and his mother were out of the house. She seems to be well aware of her husband's job as a Plumber and was proud of him, she also told Kevin stories about him. Ben 10 Mrs. Levin made no appearences during the original season, and was only ever mentioned in passing by Kevin in Kevin 11, in season one. When Ben asked Kevin about his family, Kevin responded; "Long gone. They weren't too thrilled having a freak for a son, but it just means I don't answer to nobody." According to the above quote, it would appear likely that she may have re-married or started dating sometime after Devin's death, (likely some point in time prior to the events of the original series.) A line from Kevin in Darkstar Rising in season two in Ben 10: Alien Force, ("My father, my real father...,") futher supports the idea that after the death of her first husband, Mrs. Levin became involved with another man, (either she started dating another guy or she got re-married,) in what was most-likely an attempt, on her part, to provide Kevin with a much-needed father-figure. It is also alluded to that her choice went rather badly. It is also likely that she is no-longer involved with whomever she may have been dating or re-married to, as she is not seen with anyone else or mentioned in Vendetta in season three of Alien Force. Ben 10: Alien Force Mrs. Levin makes her first appearence in Vendetta, where it is confirmed that Kevin is back living with her and he has a curfew. It is also evident that Kevin loves her dearly, and that she loves him too. She also potrayed as not being put-off by Kevin's mutation during season three. Appearance Mrs. Levin is a caucasian woman in her late-30s/early 40s. She has long, dark hair, and she wears purple jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt or jumper. She might possibly be Italian-American. Trivia *Mrs. Levin looks similiar to Julie Yamamoto, except that she has long hair and smaller eyes than Julie, although she doesn't appear to be Japanese-American like Julie is. *The then-future Mrs. Levin first met her First-future husband in Bellwood. *According to Kevin, his mother used to tell him stories about his father as a child before he ran away to New York. *According to Dwayne McDuffie, Kevin's Mother used to read the book, The Princess Bride, to him as a child. It would seem that something of this story stayed with him into later life: When Kevin introduces himself to Ragnarok in Vendetta, he makes an oblique reference to the Princess Bride, saying; "My name is Kevin Ethan Levin, you killed my father, prepare to die," echoing the famous quote of the book, "My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die."